


What Was That?

by jt417



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Moments, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, extremely inexperienced ann, some praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jt417/pseuds/jt417
Summary: "Ann held Anne’s fingers in her own, staring at them with wonder. She bit her lip to mute her grin as she replayed the feeling she’d just had. What was that?"Takes place right after the end of episode 3. Ann has no idea what just happened to her...





	What Was That?

**Author's Note:**

> 101 thank yous to knownochill for being a great beta and smut instigator

This entire fic is based on this moment

 

 

Ann held Anne’s fingers in her own, staring at them with wonder. She bit her lip to mute her grin as she replayed the feeling she’d just had. What was that? It started down between her legs, but emanated out in waves as Anne touched her in ways she never knew possible. She felt it up in her ears, pounding, and down in her toes, curling with involuntary shudders. Her back bent like a bow, and she couldn’t help herself from canting her hips up in such an immodestly wanton way. What was that?

Ann examined Anne’s fingers with curiosity. Anne, for her part, was beaming as lay beside the blonde, watching her quietly marvel. “Hmm,” Ann mumbled to herself, as she lightly touched Anne’s pointer and middle fingers. These fingers had touched her in  _ just _ the right way. Touched something she never knew was there, but was now all she could think about. These fingers were responsible for something powerful and earth-shattering and unusual and exceptional. They stirred something she’d felt since she met Anne Lister all those years ago. But,  _ again _ , what on Earth was that?

She had to know. Blushing, Ann looked into Anne’s eyes and murmured the simple yet confounding question: “What…what was that?”

Anne’s grin faltered slightly as her eyebrows knitted together. “What was what, my darling?” She brought their joined hands together and kissed Ann’s fingertips.

Ann weakly shook her head and averted her gaze to her fingertips, studying Anne’s lips pressed gently against them. “That… feeling. You touched me and it felt so good and then it just…” Ann trailed off, shook her head again. She searched for the words, but didn’t know where to begin without sounding mad. Anne studied her lover’s face now knotted with confusion and chuckled lightly.

“The climactic feeling?” Anne offered.

Ann’s blue eyes snapped up to meet brown. “Yes! That’s the word, the  _ exact _ word Anne! There was this fantastic buildup and then I was just overcome!” Her eyes went back to Anne’s fingers, slack in her own hand. “What is that feeling called?”

Anne shifted closer to her lover, making sure to keep their hands connected. Her heart warmed at seeing Ann’s fascination. “Well, the French call it  _ le petite mort;  _ the little death. I prefer to think of it as a sort of...  _ kiss _ though. It’s the peak of arousal, the climax of sexual activity” she explained.

Ann’s brow furrowed. “No, I thought the…” she suddenly lowered her tone, as if anxious she’d only now be overheard, “well, I thought the climax was for men when they’re trying to conceive a child.”

Anne snorted derisively. “My dear Miss Walker, any woman can reach climax. That’s what that feeling was, you see.” Anne waited a beat, watching Ann contemplate this new fact. “One doesn’t even need a partner, you know.”

Ann looked up again, confusion scrawled across her face. “Surely you need a partner, I certainly could not have…arrived to that feeling alone!”

Anne smiled and brought their joined fingers to her mouth again, kissing Ann’s knuckles tenderly. “Miss Walker, I give myself a kiss every day, often more than once. It’s how I prefer to start my day, as well as end it.”

Ann’s jaw dropped. “You’re… you’re saying I could feel that again?” Anne nodded, grinning wickedly. “I could experience that whenever I so choose?”

“Well I should hope you wouldn’t do it next time the Preistley’s come round for dinner,” Anne chuckled.

Ann giggled and playfully batted Anne with her free hand. “You’re a beast Miss Lister!”

“Oh you have no idea, Miss Walker,” Anne growled as she suddenly rolled herself on top of Ann. She pressed a firm kiss to the eager blonde’s lips before pulling back slightly, nudging her nose against her lover’s. “Shall I show you how?” Ann bit her lip again and nodded subtly. Just as she began to move her hand, Anne paused. “Would you like to watch me?”

Ann gasped softly. The brunette kissed her gently, reassuringly. Ann broke the kiss, pulling her head back suddenly. “I-I’d like that very much I think.” Anne smiled and sat up, rolling off the younger woman.

“I’ll need to take some of this off,” she murmured as she began undoing the buttons on her waistcoat. Ann sat up and watched, mesmerized, as the layers were slowly undone and tossed to the floor, revealing Anne inch by inch. The slope of her neck, her elegant collarbone peaking out from under her chemise. As the skirt was stripped off Ann marveled at just how long Anne’s legs were. Her heartbeat picked up, imagining those beautiful legs spreading to show her such intimate secrets. Ann glanced down at herself, still clad in her favorite pink dress and bit her lip.

“Anne,” she said lowly. The older woman’s eyes snapped to attention, fingers stalling over her petticoat as she nervously anticipated that she’d overstepped the mark and pushed too quickly. “Could… would you help me undress?” Ann smiled nervously, motioning to the buttons running down her back.

A grin broke out across Anne’s face. “With pleasure.” Anne quickly discarded the petticoat and turned to help the blonde. Slowly undoing the buttons, Anne placed featherlight kisses on Ann’s freckled shoulder, kissing up to her neck and behind her ear. Ann gasped at the sensation, weakly lolling her head back to rest against Anne’s chest. She felt the older woman undoing her stays and gently sliding the sleeves down her arms, freeing her of the cumbersome layers. “Take this off, darling, I need to feel you,” Anne husked into her ear before delicately taking her earlobe in her teeth. Ann whimpered desperately, dragging the heavy fabrics down her body and casting them to the floor.

Both down to their drawers, Ann turned around to kiss Anne passionately. Anne pulled the younger woman’s small frame tightly against her as they reclined back into the plush pillows. “Show me,” Ann suddenly whispered lowly against her lover’s lips. “Please.”

Anne grinned smugly but nodded. She laid herself up further against the headboard and spread her legs slightly, extending her right leg out and bending the left, propped up at the knee. “Lay your head here,” Anne said, patting her thigh. Ann hesitated, suddenly confronted with looking at another woman’s queer and all that that meant. It was one thing for Anne to touch her so magnificently, another to see a part of the anatomy she’d never even seen of herself.

Anne charged grin turned into a gentler, more encouraging smile. She placed her finger under Ann’s chin and lifted her gaze. “It’s ok, my love. This is good. This is how you’ll learn to feel that all on your own.”

Ann nodded shyly. “And also with you?”

“Of course,” Anne said warmly.

“Perhaps one day… I could even touch you as you touch me?” Ann offered.

Anne’s eyebrows raised with pleasant surprise. “Perhaps indeed.” She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Ann’s forehead. “But first we must learn, no?” Another quick kiss. Ann smiled more confidently and nodded as Anne leaned back again and ran her hand down her torso to lightly rub at where the chemise covered the object of Ann’s curiosity. The blonde nodded once more to herself and lowered down to lay her head down on Anne’s thigh, curling onto her side to observe.

Slowly, Anne pulled the light fabric back with her left hand, revealing a dark thatch of curls and soft, dark pink lips. Ann gasped. She didn’t know what she was expecting to see between a woman’s legs, perhaps something ugly or in some way frightening? But this was so delicate and beautiful and… wet?

Anne watched Ann’s face cautiously, waiting to see her comfort before she continued. When she noticed an unusually puzzled look appear, Anne frowned. “Is this ok, Ann? Have I overstepped?”

“Why is it wet?” Ann blurted out.

Anne snorted. She couldn’t help herself, lolling her head back with a chuckle. Ann looked up at her indignantly; it hardly seemed a silly question. “Dearest, that’s my… arousal. That’s what happens to a woman during pleasurable sex.”

“But I didn’t touch you? You touched me and so I got wet, but how is it you’ve gotten this way?”

Anne ran her right hand through Ann’s hair. “One doesn’t need to be touched to get wet. Just watching you, hearing you... feeling you, that’s more than enough.”

“So, that’s because of me? I-I did that?”

Anne beamed. “You did.” She stroked a finger through her dark curls and down to her opening.

“Now then, this is the clitoris, you see that?” Anne said softly, bringing her fingers gently round the small bud. She sighed contentedly, hooded eyes gazing at her transfixed lover. She smirked, feeling ever so wicked for corrupting such a creature as Ann Walker. A woman she was quite certain had never kissed another, was now staring in awe at her queer, desperate to learn to how pleasure herself and, in time, Anne. “You must understand, the clitoris is truly marvelous. As far as those in the medical profession have found, it’s the only part of the body whose sole purpose is pleasure.”

Ann broke her gaze from Anne’s ministrations, locking eyes with astonishment. “You mean to say that women are  _ supposed _ to feel sexual pleasure?”

Anne nodded, a certain boldness rising in her chest at having Ann’s face so close to her most intimate area. “Though the most important part is you’ll want to have be wet to make it really pleasurable.” Ann blushed a deeper shade of crimson, feeling herself fidget with arousal. “If I were on my own I’d need to lick my fingers,” she explained.

Ann whimpered at the mental image. She watched Anne continue briefly before softly eking out: “May I?”

Anne stopped her motion, curiously looking down at Ann. “May you what, my dear?”

“May I…please, may I lick your fingers Miss Lister,” Ann whispered. “I-I... want to know what you taste like.” Anne was pleasantly stunned by the request, and slowly removed her fingers from her queer, and offered them to Ann’s open mouth.

Ann sucked on the digits gingerly at first but at locking eyes with Anne, she grew bolder. She moaned softly, running her tongue against the pad’s of Anne’s fingers, licking the warm, bold flavor greedily. Anne’s breathing slowed. “Good girl,” she growled lowly. Ann moaned again at her praise.

Anne suddenly withdrew her fingers “Good lord, Ann, the things you do to me,” she panted softly as she began rubbing herself in tight circles. Ann watched in a daze, her hand absentmindedly drifting between her own legs. Anne watched her and nodded. “Yes, touch yourself for me. Show me what feels good for you.”

Ann cupped herself, pressing needily into her palm. “I don’t know how to,” she whined. She again pushed into her hand and sighed. “T-this feels good. I like this.”

Anne’s fingers sped up on herself, watching the desperation wash over the blonde. “Use your fingers darling. Right on the clit, try circles. Just like this-- oh, God,” Anne gasped, trying urgently to slow herself from an embarrassing early climax. She pulled her fingers away, hips bucking in protest. She refused to finish before Ann. The blonde gasped at the display, rutting feverishly against her hand before biting her lip and doing as Anne told her.

She took a finger and felt gently against herself before gasping. “That’s it,” Anne panted. “That’s a good girl, Ann. Play with yourself, see what feels right”

“Anne,” Ann sighed, tracing the newfound bud gently. She explored in her own personal wonder. This part of her she never knew was here all along, and felt otherworldly. She tried making small circles as she’d watched her teacher do. A small smile floated across her face. “Oh Anne…” She sighed again.

“You look breathtaking Ann,” she sighed. “You’re doing so well, look how much pleasure you can give yourself.” Ann’s chest swelled with pride and she nodded. “Tell me how it feels.”

“Wonderful… ” Ann stammered. “So warm and wet. So good.” She started to rub faster, more urgently. Anne let her own fingers continue at the sight. She knew she couldn’t last long, as her eyes bore into Ann’s hand desperately trying to pleasure herself. Ann’s hips had started rising in rhythm, pressing harder into her fingers. “A-Anne, I feel close to it… that  _ feeling _ .” 

“Yes darling, keep going. Keep touching yourself, rub it for me,” Anne begged. She couldn’t help herself. Anne came, gasping deeply, eyes locked on to her lover’s frantic fingers before tossing her head back in ecstasy. She rode her hand through the waves of pleasure, soaking her fingers in the process. As the shocks continued to pulse through her, she suddenly realized Ann was whimpering something.

“Fingers..fingers, fingers. P-please...”

Anne cast her gaze down. Ann’s big blue eyes were looking up at her pleadingly, her mouth hanging open. A flicker of a smile crossed Anne’s face. Slowly she pulled her hand away from herself and placed the wet fingers in Ann’s needy mouth. The younger woman moaned wantonly, started sucking. Anne marvelled at the sight.

That was all she needed. Ann’s hips spasmed, legs shook. She fell apart, hand masterfully between her thighs, as she revelled in Anne’s taste. As the feeling ran its course she couldn’t help herself, brushing again and again and again against her clit to feel the jolts wrack her body. She shuddered, letting Anne’s fingers slide from her mouth as sighed contentedly.

Anne looked on with a brash smile, wiping her wet fingers off on her chemise. She waited for the younger woman’s breathing to even out before combing her fingers gingerly through her hair. “That looked like it felt very good,” she mused.

Ann’s eyes dreamily rose to meet Anne’s. She nodded and smiled faintly, wiping her own fingers on her inner thigh. “Thank you, Anne.”

Anne snickered, running her fingers down Ann’s jawline. The girl shuddered. Anne smirked. “Miss Walker, we’ve only just begun.”

 


End file.
